goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Martin
Steve Martin is an American actor, comedian, writer and musician. Biography Born in Waco, Texas, Martin had an early job at Disneyland, before studying at UCLA and becoming a comic, first gaining notice as a writer for The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour for which he won an Emmy. He gained superstardom status as a comedian for his stand-up and television work before moving into such films as The Jerk, Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid, The Man With Two Brains and Roxanne (which he also cowrote). Whilst he remained a popular film performer, Martin expanded his repertoire into writing, writing the novella and later film Shopgirl and created the award winning memoir Born Standing Up in 2007. He also frequently performed on the banjo and performed with a variety of other artists including Earl Scruggs and Edie Brickell. Singing Martin sang in a number of productions, as well as having released a number of albums, performing spoken word comedy works with his banjo, most notably the comic number "King Tut." He also performed a cover of "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, where he played Dr. Maxwell Edison. He also sang several numbers in The Three Amigos and as the sadistic dentist Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors. Martin performed a duet with frequent collaborator Martin Short in The Prince of Egypt and often performed on television shows such as Saturday Night Live, Late Show With David Letterman and The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. In 2015 Martin released the successful folk album So Familiar with Edie Brickell. Film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) *Maxwell's Silver Hammer (solo) The Jerk (1979) *You Belong to Me (duet) Pennies from Heaven (1981) *Pennies from Heaven (solo) The Man With Two Brains (1983) *Under the Bamboo Tree (duet) The Three Amigos (1986) *The Ballad of the Three Amigos *My Little Buttercup (contains solo lines) *Blues Shadows on the Trail (contains solo lines) Little Shop of Horrors (1986) *Dentist! (contains solo lines) Planes, Trains & Automobiles (1987) *Blue Moon of Kentucky (duet) *Three Coins in a Fountain (solo) The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Playing With the Big Boys Now (duet) Television Saturday Night Live (1976) *Ramblin' Guy (solo) *White Russia (contains solo lines) *King Tut (solo) *Not Going to Phone it in Tonight (solo) *Late for School (solo) *Ruby Tuesday The Muppet Show (1977) *Ramblin' Guy (solo) Late Show With David Letterman (2001) *Saga of the Old West (contains solo lines) *When You Get to Asheville (duet) The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (2015) *Won't Go Back (duet) 30 Rock (2008) *Tomorrow (solo) Albums King Tut (1977) *King Tut (solo) *Sally Goodin (solo) *Hoedown at Alice's (solo) Comedy Is Not Pretty (1979) *Born to Be Wild (solo) Love Has Come for You (2011) *When You Get to Asheville (duet) *Get Along Stray Dog (duet) *Love Has Come for You (duet) *Friend of Mine (duet) *Siamese Cat (duet) *Yes She Did (duet) *Sarah Jane and the Iron Mountain Baby (duet) *Fighter (duet) *King of Boys (duet) *Sun's Gonna Shine (duet) *Who You Gonna Take? (duet) *Shawnee (duet) *Remember Me This Way (duet) So Familiar (2015) *So Familiar (duet) *Always Will (duet) *Way Back In The Day (duet) *Won't Go Back (duet) *I'm By Your Side (duet) *I Had A Vision (duet) *I Have You (duet) *Another Round (duet) *Mine All Mine (duet) *Heart Of The Dreamer (duet) *My Baby (duet) *Heartbreaker (duet) Gallery martinmuppet.jpg|The Muppet Show. martinkingtut.jpg|'King Tut.' martinedison.jpg|'Dr. Maxwell Edison' in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. martincomedypretty.jpg|'Comedy Is Not Pretty.' martinarthur.jpg|'Arthur' in Pennies from Heaven. martinmichael.jpg|'Dr. Michael Hfuhruhurr' in The Man With Two Brains. martinlucky.jpg|'Lucky Day' in The Three Amigos. Martinscrivello.jpg|'Orin Scrivello, D.D.S.' in Little Shop of Horrors. martinpage.jpg|'Neal Page' in Planes, Trains & Automobiles. martinhotep.jpg|'Hotep' in The Prince of Egypt. martinvolure.jpg|'Gavin Volure' in 30 Rock. Lovehascomeforyou.jpg|'Love Has Come for You.' martinfamiliar.jpg|'So Familiar.' Martin, Steve Martin, Steve